Mencintaimu
by Uchiha Salsa Dila
Summary: Saat Sakura kembali dari Inggris ia bertemu kembali dengan pria incarannya dan teman masa kecilnya. Sakura mengetahui kalau Sasuke akan menyiapkan acara pernikahan, pernikahan siapa? pernikahnnya kah? Mencintaimu itu menyulitkan Sasuke.


**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Pairing SasuSaku**

**Summary : Saat Sakura kembali dari Inggris ia bertemu kembali dengan pria incarannya dan teman masa kecilnya. Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? Lo at stories**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, Gak mutu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**if i tell you...**

**Will you listen?**

**Will you stay?**

**Will you'd be here forever?**

**never go away..."**

**(Within Temptation – Bittersweet)**

Sudah lama Haruno Sakura memendam perasaan cintanya kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang juga teman sekelasnya pada masa SMA dulu, namun kesempatan bagi dia untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya tak pernah tersampaikan.

Sasuke memanglah teman sekelas Sakura, tetapi mereka jarang sekali berinteraksi atau hanya sekedar bertegur sapa. Sasuke adalah sosok yang pendiam dan cool sehingga ia di idamkan banyak gadis-gadis di sekolah, dia tampan dan paling pintar dalam bidang olahraga.

Banyak wanita yang berangan-angan ingin menjadi pacarnya, dan tidak sedikit yang berani mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sasuke secara terang-terangan, tetapi hasilnya begitu mengejutkan sekaligus membuat rasa penasaran Sakura memuncak akan diri seorang Sasuke. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah menerima salah satu pun dari mereka dan ia belum pernah berpacaran. Katanya.

Sakura menyadari rasa sukanya semakin mendalam ketika pemakaman ayah Sasuke-Uchiha Fugaku-yang meninggal karena sakit keras. Ia merasa sangat terpukul seakan ikut memikul beban kesedihan yang dialami Sasuke waktu itu. Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak mampu menahan rasa ibanya saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang suram lagi di rundung duka.

Momen itu adalah kenangan yang paling tidak terlupakan bagi Sakura, tetapi kenyataan pahit harus ia telan bulat-bulat. Kini tak ada lagi Sasuke yang ia kagumi. Hari-hari di sekolah bersama, masa-masa Ujian Nasional, sampai pada acara perpisahan. semua itu telah berlalu dan menjadi sebuah memory manis yang akan selalu terekam di otak Sakura.

Dunia nyata sudah di depan matanya. Setelah lulus SMA ia memutuskan melanjutkan kuliah di Inggris. Dan dengan jalan ini pula ia berharap dapat melupakan sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan demi perlahan bayangan Sasuke yang hadir dalam mimpinya setiap malam.

4 tahun menetap dan belajar di Inggris pun rupanya belum cukup untuk menghapus Sasuke dari kehidupannya secara utuh, akhirnya Sakura kembali ke Jepang dengan menyandang gelar .Ing pada namanya sebagai bentuk ketuntasan ia menyelesaikan program study S1-nya.

Wanita yang memakai sweater biru tebal dan syal berwarna cream itu menghela nafas panjang sesampainya ia di bandara. "Haah..**. I really miss Japanese"** gumamnya menggunakan bahasa inggris. Di sana telah menunggu seseorang yang menjemputnya, pria itu nampak gusar memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia hanya mondar-mandir-duduk-berdiri dan menoleh ke kanan-kiri. "Hey, Sakura! Sebelah sini!" teriaknya dengan lantang ketika mendapatkan sosok yang ia cari sedari tadi. Saat mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Sakura menggiring kopernya dan menghampiri orang tersebut.

"**Who are you**?" tanya Sakura masih menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Ia heran mengapa pria ini mengetahui namanya, ia takut orang ini adalah orang jahat, itu sebabnya ia tidak berbahasa Jepang.

Wajah pria itu terlihat kosong. Ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sakura. Ia menaikan satu alisnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk seperti orang yang sedang berfikir. "hmmm... baiklah akan ku coba! My name is Gaara, you remember me?" Kemudian laki-laki itu tersenyum ke arah Sakura dan membuat Sakura benar-benar bingung.

"**Not bad**. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak mengenalmu, jadi minggirlah." Ucap Sakura kemudian menggandeng genggaman koper besarnya dan bersiap melangkah pergi dari sana, tapi pria itu kembali menghalanginya dan ia tidak membiarkan Sakura lewat.

Wajahnya memerah menahan kesal, ia mendekatkan mukanya ke pria itu. "apa mau mu?! Jangan membuatku naik darah!" gertaknya tegas.

Hanya dengan satu kali hardikan Gaara langsung menyingkir dari hadapan Sakura dan membiarkan wanita itu berjalan melewatinya. "Apa kau lupa siapa aku?!" sahutnya yang seketika menghentikan langkah kaki Sakura. Dengan berat hati ia menoleh ke arah pria bernama seperti orang keturunan Jepang tersebut namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah pelukan sudah melayang di tubuhnya.

"apa kau tidak ingat aku Sakura?! aku Gaara! Aku teman masa kecilmu dulu!" ujar Gaara berusaha mengingatkan Sakura tanpa melepas dekapannya.

Sakura mendorong kasar pundak Gaara dengan kedua telapak tangannya untuk melepaskan pelukan yang menurutnya menjijikan itu. "kau sudah gila?! Aku tidak punya teman bernama Gaara!" Ucap Sakura kemudian pergi dri hadapan pria itu.

###

Kejadian kemarin berhasil membuat mood Sakira berantakan. Baru saja ia kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang ia sudah bertemu orang gila yang mengaku teman masa kecilnya dulu. Sakura berkutat dengan fikirannya semalaman dan ia yakin betul bahwa ia tidak pernah memiliki teman dengan nama Gaara. Ia memikirkan pria itu bukan karena perduli, tapi hanya ingin memastikan kalau ingatannya masih bagus. 'Mana mungkin aku tidak ingat dengan temanku sendiri? Kalau ia benar temanku pasti aku tidak akan lupa padanya.' Katanya dalam hati.

Hari ini Sakura berencana pergi ke rumah Yamanaka Ino teman semasa SMA-nya. Ia memanaskan mesin mobil dan bersiap-siap untuk temu kangen dengan sahabatnya itu. 'sudah lama sekali rasanya aku pergi, seperti apa ya dia sekarang?' Pikirnya.

Sakura melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, di otaknya sekarang banyak sekali pertanyaan yang bermunculan terlebih ketika ia melewati sekolah SMA-nya. Entah mengapa rasa rindu itu muncul... ia ingin bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke, harapannya masih belum berubah baik dulu maupun saat ini. Ia ingin perasaannya terbalas, walau hanya sedikit... ia berdoa agar Sasuke juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya...

Jika tidak ada lagi yang dapat ku percayai di dunia ini, ketahuilah Sasuke... satu yang akan selalu aku percaya bahwa hatiku tetap menyayangimu...

Pikiran Sakura melayang-layang entah ke mana sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari lampu merah yang menyala dan seseorang hendak menyebrang jalan.

Sakura menginjak rem secepat yang ia bisa, ia memejamkan matanya dan berteriak histeris. "aakkkkhhhhhhhh!" Sakura harap ini tidak terlambat, dia harap dia tidak menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya dan melihat seorang pria terduduk di depan mobilnya dan syukurlah tampak tanpa cacat ataupun luka. Sejenak ia terdiam, kedua tangannya yang masih memegang stir mobil bergetar dan berkeringat. Akhirnya Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil dengan terburu-buru kemudian menghampiri orang itu.

Sakura menjatuhkan lututnya ke atas aspal lalu menyentuh pundak pria yang hampir ia tabrak dan mengucap penuh rasa sesal. "Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku tidak sengaja... tolong maafkan aku..." Mohon Sakura.

Pria tersebut memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. "Tak apa kau mana mungkin sengaja melakukannya. Aku baik-baik saja dan tidak luka sedikitpun kok." Ucap pria itu

"Sasuke?" ucap Sakura dengan pelan. Ia tidak percaya bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya sekarang adalah Sasuke. Ia ingat dan tidak mungkin salah! Dia Sasuke! Dia orang yang di sukai oleh Sakura! Dan takdir kini mempertemukan mereka kembali...

###

Yamanaka Ino terus membolak-balik majalah Cosmopolitan itu dan sesekali melirik sahabatnya Sakura yang diam termenung menopang dagu di depan monitor laptop sambil melihat-lihat foto kenangan masa SMA dulu.

"Kauu sudah melihatnya ratusan kali, apa tidak bosan?" sindir Ino, ia meletakan majalah itu di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dan mendekati Sakura.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kau mengetahui bahwa orang yang paling kau cintai akan segera menikah?" nada datar dan tak bersemangat itu keluar dari bibir Sakura. Mulutnya berkata tetapi pandangannya hanya terfokus pada foto Sasuke di layar laptop yang memakai baju seragam penuh dengan coretan tanda tangan dan piloks warna-warni. Ya, itu adalah foto kelulusan di mana saat semua teman-teman Sakura sibuk bercanda ria tetapi ia tidak bisa ikut merayakannya karna suatu hal.

"Merelakannya... itu yang akan aku lakukan jika aku menjadi dirimu." Katanya singkat dan padat. Rupanya jawaban Ino memberikan reaksi terhadap Myca. Ia menutup laptop itu dan menatap Ino dengan mata nanarnya. "Aku serius! Ini bukan hanya sekedar orang yang paling kau cintai, tetapi sangat amat kau cintai!"

Ino tidak menjawab perkataan sahabatnya tetapi ia malah merangkul Sakura. Ia tau persis bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya itu akan Sasuke, ia tau Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke, tapi tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan selain memberikan sebuah pelukan untuk Sakura meluapkan kesedihannya.

Takdir yang menemukannya dan Sasuke ternyata menyimpan kejutan besar, khususnya bagi Sakura. Setelah kejadian itu Sakura sempat berbincang dengan Sasuke di sebuah cafe. Percakapan yang paling panjang yang pernah terjalin antara ia dan Sasuke mungkin.

"Aku dengar setelah kita lulus SMA kau langsung pergi ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan kuliah?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, kau betul, aku baru lulus dan pulang dari Inggris kemarin. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sekarang sedang sibuk apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yaaa... seperti biasa, aku sibuk bekerja dan sedang mempersiapkan acara pernikahan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama, ibuku pasti mengomel kalau aku terlalu lama berpergian. Aku pulang dulu ya. Bye" Bohong, Sakura berbohong.

"Sakura! boleh aku tau nomer telfon mu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"ya, tentu." Jawab Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Wanita itu berfikir apa spesialnya sebuah nomer telfon? Lagipula Sasuke pasti tidak akan menghubunginya. Ya, karena dia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan perempuan yang ia cintai.

Sakit sekali hati Sakura begitu mendengar ucapan itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Disaat harapannya terkabul tetapi ia harus menelan kenyataan yang memilukan... rasanya perih seperti tertusuk duri bunga mawar yang indah namun mampu melukai seseorang yang menyentuhnya.

Ia menyesal mengharapkan untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Ia menyesal dapat melihat Sasuke kembali. Jika bisa ia memutar waktu, ia ingin tetap berada di Inggris dan tidak kembali untuk selamanya, membiarkan perasaannya tersiksa setiap hari dari pada harus mengetahui berita tak mengenakkan ini.

###

Benda kecil yang terus berdering itu memaksa Sakura yang masih terlelap untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya meraba-raba pada meja di samping ranjang dan meraih benda tersebut. Sakura mengusap-usap matanya beberapa kali lalu membukanya. Ia melihat sebuah pesan dari nomer tak di kenal bertuliskan :

**From Secret Number: "Maaf Sakura, ini aku Sasuke. Apa kau ada waktu malam ini? Aku mau keluar bersamamu." **

Saking terkejutnya Sakura, ia langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan membalas pesan dari Sasuke,

**Reply : "Aaa... Sasuke, baiklah, aku bisa. Jam berapa dan di mana tempatnya?"**

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke membalasnya :

**From Sasuke : "Jam 7 di cafe tempat waktu itu kita bertemu, ok?"**

Sakurammembalas pesan itu lagi :

**Reply : "Ok. Baiklah, sampai jumpa"**

Yang ada di dalam pikiran Sakura sekarang adalah "Berpenampilan sebaik mungkin!" anggap saja ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke karena setelah acara makan malam ini pasti tidak ada lagi kesempatan ia untuk berjumpa dengan pria pujaannya itu. Sasuke pasti akan sibuk dengan keluarga barunya, istri dan anak-anaknya. 'Ah, entah mengapa selalu saja hal negative tentang Sasuke yang terfikirkan olehku.' Gumamnya.

Sakura tau ini waktunya dia untuk berhenti berharap, ia tidak boleh lagi membuang-buang waktunya untuk Sasuke yang bahkan tidak mengerti perasaannya sedikitpun. Sepertinya ungkapan "tidak semua impian menjadi kenyataan" memang benar, buktinya ini lah yang sedang terjadi kepada Sakura. Hatinya belum sanggup merelakan Sasuke namun ia harus bisa menerima takdir yang telah digariskan.

Pukul 5 sore ia sudah bersiap-siap dan berdandan secantik mungkin untuk tampil di depan Sasuke. Pilihannya jatuh pada dress berwarna hitam di atas lutut dengan lengan pendek dan aksen bunga mawar di bagian pinggang. Sakura mulai memoles wajahnya dengan foundation dan bedak tipis, ia menambahkan blush on dan lipstick berwarna pink cerah serta tidak lupa membubuhkan eyeshadow glitter pada kelopak matanya juga mascara, sedangkan untuk rambut, ia membiarkannya terurai alami.

Voila! Persiapan kini sudah selesai. Sentuhan terakhir adalah sepatu. Sakura memakai heels berwarna hitam dengan bahan suede agar terlihat sederhana. Ia berjalan ke arah cermin besar di dalam kamarnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya melihat bayangan seorang perempuan yang begitu cantik di dalam cermin itu. Sakura tersenyum geli sambil sesekali merapihkan rambutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi klakson dan ia segera turun ke lantai bawah.

"M-maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucap Sakura sedikit gugup. Sasuke nampak sangat tampan malam itu, dengan penampilan yang sederhana namun tetap menarik. Ia mengenakan Jersey team bola favoritnya yaitu Manchester United dan celana jeans hitam. Sakura rasa akan sulit untuk bisa benar-benar merelakan pria itu seperti yang disarankan oleh Ino.

"Tidak apa. Kau cantik sekali Sakura, ayo kita berangkat." Pria itu tersenyum manis lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura.

Astaga, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan Sasuke kalau dia bersikap seperti ini kepadaku?

Di perjalanan menuju restaurant tidak ada di antara mereka berdua yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Baik Sakura dan Sasuke keduanya nampak gugup dan malu-malu untuk membuka mulut. Untunglah jarak restaurant itu tidak terlalu jauh jadi mereka tidak perlu berlama-lama larut dalam keheningan yang membosankan.

Begitu memasuki tempat makan itu Sakura dan Sasuke langsung disambut oleh seorang pelayan yang membawa mereka ke bangku spesial yang telah di pesan Sasuke. Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan daftar menu kepada mereka.

"kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sasuke

"sama sepertimu saja, lagipula aku baru kedua kalinya ke sini, sepertinya kau lebih tau makanan mana yang enak." Ujar Sakura lalu menyerahkan kembali daftar menu pada sang pelayan.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya lagi, ia hanya mengedipkan satu matanya memberi tanda kepada pelayan itu untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. "baiklah, sebelum makanannya datang aku ingin berbicara dulu denganmu." Kata pria itu sambil mengambil posisi duduk serius.

"hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia terdiam sejenak kemudian berkata. "aku menyukaimu." ucap Sasuke.

Oh takdir! Tolong jangan permainkan aku! "kau pasti bergurau." Kata Sakura cuek.

Tidak lama datang seorang pelayan yang membawakan minuman dan makanan untuk keduanya.

"silahkan, selamat menikmati." Ucapnya. Pelayan itu tersenyum dan segera pergi dari sana.

Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura. Ia menatap mata gadis itu dalam-dalam. "aku serius Sskura." Entah kenapa mendengar pengakuan Sasuke hati Sakura justru merasa sakit. Ia merasa di tipu.

"bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahannya?" Sakura sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia harap Sasuke akan mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"ohh soal itu, sudah 80%. Aku harap kau bisa datang menghadirinya." betul saja! Sepertinya memang Sakura harus mengakhiri perasaannya selama ini terhadap Sasuke.

Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu padahal kau akan menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai?

Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya tanpa sepatah katapun. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di restaurant itu. Ia tidak tahan mengahadapi semua cobaan yang datang bertubi-tubi ke dalam hidupnya. Rasanya ingin ia berkata "Dunia, mengapa kau begitu kejam? Tidak adakah belas kasihan untukku Tuhan? Berikanlah aku sedikit kebahagiaan..."

###

"bagaimana kau bisa tau rumahku?! Untuk apa kau kesini?!" pria yang menemui Sakura saat di bandara waktu itu datang ke rumahnya. Ia sungguh terkejut bukan main.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, aku ini teman kecilmu! Aku Gaara sahabatmu saat kau tinggal di Jepang ketika berumur 5 tahun Sakura!" Sakura terbelalak mendengar perkataan Gaara yang mengaku sebagai sahabat kecilnya. Ia baru ingat, ia benar-benar lupa! Sudah 16 tahun tetapi pria itu masih ingat dengannya.

Aku tidak menyangka ada orang dengan ingatan yang tajam seperti dia...

Gaara? Apa dia benar Sabaku Gaara teman kecilnya dulu yang selalu menggendongnya ketika terjatuh dari sepeda? Apa dia benar Sabaku Gaara teman kecilnya dulu yang memberikan topi rajutnya saat telinga Sakura mulai membeku karena musim dingin di Tokyo? Apa dia benar Sabaku Gaara yang dulu pernah menyatakan cinta padanya saat musim semi di bawa pohon ceri yang bermekaran?

ya Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya! Jahat sekali aku terhadapnya..

"Gaara?" ucap Sakira, suaranya yang sangat pelan hampir tak terdengar oleh Gaara. Ia masih belum percaya bahwa pria yang ada di depan matanya benar-benar Gaara teman kecilnya saat berada di Jepang dulu.

Gaara melangkah pasti menghampiri Sakura. Tanpa harus di jelaskan ia sudah tau bahwa gadis itu sekarang sedang terkejut bukan kepalang. Gaara menyentuh tangan Sakura ia menatap mata gadis itu lekat-lekat. "aku pindah ke Hokkaido sejak kau pergi dari Tokyo, aku selalu mengikutimu selama ini, tetapi aku sengaja tidak mengikutimu ke Inggris karena aku tau kepergianmu ke sana karena seseorang yang sangat kau cintai Sakura."

"Gaara maafkan aku.." tangis Sakura yang tersedu-sedu mulai terdengar, ia merasa sangat sedih saat ini. Ia butuh seseorang yang mampu meredakan kepedihan hatinya akan Sasuke. Ia butuh seseorang! Refleks ia langsung memeluk Gaara dengan erat, tangisnya pecah seketika itu juga, ia tidak bisa lagi menanggung beban ini sendirian.

"menangislah Sakura, aku akan selalu ada untukmu... aku akan menemani saat-saat suka dan duka mu, aku tercipta untuk menemanimu... hanya saja aku kurang beruntung karena aku tidak di takdirkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Kau harus berusaha agar mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, jangan menyerah sedikitpun. Aku yakin nanti akan tiba waktunya bagimu merasakan kebahagiaan.." dalam pelukannya itu Gaara menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura dengan lembut. Ia mencoba menenangkan gadis itu seperti seorang adik, ia sadar perasaanya terhadap Sakura tidak akan pernah terbalas. Ia tau hanya ada satu orang yang ada di hati gadis itu.

Kata-kata Gaara membuat Sakura sedikit lebih baik. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai tenang dan kembali duduk di sofa. "terimakasih Gaara, maaf aku sudah berbuat kasar padamu waktu di bandara." Sakura menghapus air matanya yang sesekali masih mengalir di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya.

Gaara mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya lalu mengusap tangis Sakura. "tidak apa, aku tau kau pasti akan lupa karena itu sudah lama sekali. Jadi aku memaafkanmu." Pria itu tersenyum begitu lebar sehingga matanya yang kecil hanya terlihat seperti garis. Kalau saja ada keajaiban, Sakura berharap ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke, dan ia berharap Gaara lah orang yang ia cintai. Jika keadaannya seperti itu, pasti semua akan terasa lebih mudah, tidak menyakitkan seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang.

###

Selama 1 minggu ini sudah kali ke 5 sms dari Sasuke berdatangan tetapi Sakura tidak lekas membalasnya. Bagaimana bisa ia menahan rasa sakit untuk membalas pesan dari pria yang sangat ia cintai itu? hari ini saja pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah mengirim sebuah text :

**Sakura, acaraku sudah 100% selesai. Aku ingin kau datang hari ini jam 6.30 pm di Hotel Jepang. Maaf karena aku tidak sempat memberi undangannya karena terlalu sibuk, kau tinggal sebutkan saja namamu kepada pendaftar tamu, dia akan mengizinkanmu masuk. I'll be waiting~**

Apa Sasuke sengaja? Atau dia terlalu bodoh? Pesan yang ia kirim sungguh menyiksa batin Sakura. Hatinya perih teriris sembilu. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apa ia bisa menghadiri acara pernikahan pria itu? apa ia bisa merelakan semua ini dengan tulus ikhlas? Apa ia berani berhenti dari penantiannya selama ini? Apa seperti ini kah ending kisah cintanya? Ia menghadiri pesta pernikahan seseorang yang sangat amat ia cintai, memberi mereka selamat dan kecupan di pipi kanan dan kiri untuk pengantin wanita, apa ia bisa melakukan itu semua?

Tekad Sakura sudah bulat. Ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk yang terakhir kali bahwa ia "BISA" melewati semua ini. Ya, hanya 1 hari ini dan semuanya akan berakhir. Ia tidak akan lagi tersiksa oleh penantiannya yang hanya membuang-buang waktu. Sakura meminta Gaara untuk menemaninya pergi ke acara pernikahan Sasuke. Gaara dengan senang hati menerima ajakan sahabatnya itu, ia tau Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang sangat di cintai Sakura setelah wanita tersebut menceritakan semuanya. Ia paham dan sangat mengerti perasaan Sakura yang sedang terguncang.

Jam 6.40 mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan ballroom megah yang bergaya classic. Design pesta pernikahan yang sangat anggun menurut Sakura. Matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan dan interior-interior mewah yang menghiasi gemerlapnya pesta tersebut. Warna gold dan merah yang indah tampaknya membuat mata terhipnotis sampai-sampai ia lupa akan keberadaan Gaara yang mengamatinya sambil terkekeh.

"kau nampak begitu takjub. Aku pun bisa mengadakan yang seperti ini jika kau memintanya padaku." Kata Gaara yang diakhiri canda tawanya.

Sakura mendengus kesal, ia mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi Gaara dan berniat untuk mengambil segelas minuman yang tersedia di sebuah meja besar namun sepatu haknya menginjak gaun Sakura yang terjuntai panjang dan keseimbangannya pun goyah. Ia sudah bersiap untuk menahan malu, ia tau pasti ia akan terjatuh. Tetapi Gaara bergerak cepat dan menahan tubuh Sakura.

"kau mungkin bukan jodohku, tapi kau tidak bisa lepas dariku Sakura." Gaara memandang gadis itu beberapa saat. Ia rasa ia sudah gila karena ia benar-benar mencintai orang yang tidak bisa ia miliki.

Sakura tidak merespon perkataan Gaara, ia hanya terdiam dan kembali berjalan menuju stand ice-cream di sana. 'Kalau saja keajaiban itu ada, aku pasti memilihmu Gaara! Tetapi aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku...' Batin Sakura.

Sudah 20 menit Sakura menikmati pesta pernikahan itu namun ia tidak menangkap sosok Sasuke dan pengantin wanitanya. Matanya masih mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke, sedangkan Gaara, ia menghilang entah kemana, Sakura pun jadi kesal dibuatnya. Lalu terdengar suara seseorang yang begitu ia kenal memanggil namanya. "Sakura, maaf membuatmu menunggu begitu lama. Aku terjebak macet saat menuju ke sini." Dia datang! Sasuke terlihat seperti orang yang habis mengikuti lomba lari, ia mengucap dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan nampak sedikit berkeringat karena kelelahan. Tetapi Sakura menemukan sedikit keganjilan.

"lalu dimana mempelai wanitamu? Kau tidak pergi bersamanya?" tanya Sakura heran.

Sasuke menatap wanita itu dengan ekspresi aneh. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan melangkah mendekati Sakura. "mempelai wanita? Apa maksudmu Sakura? aku menyuruhmu datang ke sini untuk menunjukan hasil kerjaku sebagai Event Organizer suatu acara, dan aku di percayai menangani proyek ini." jelas Michael.

"jadi ini bukan acara pernikahanmu?!" tanya Sakura masih tidak percaya. Ia speechless tak dapat berkata apa pun selain meragukan penjelasan Sasuke.

"pernikahan?" katanya kebingungan, tak lama Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia mengerti sekarang mengapa waktu itu Sakura beralasan ingin cepat pulang saat pertama kali mereka berjumpa dan mengapa Sakuea meninggalkannya saat mereka dinner. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah wanita itu merah padam menahan malu. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sukanya lagi, Sasuke menyukai Sakura.

Pria itu menyentuh dagu Sakura dan mengangkat perlahan wajahnya yang tertunduk pada karpet merah tempat mereka berdiri. "Sakura, dari dulu... aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Aku ingin kau tau semua ini, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku selamanya dari mu dan menghindarimu. Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku seperti waktu kita SMA. Dulu aku terlalu naif untuk mengakui bahwa aku menyukaimu, tetapi sekarang aku ingin kau mengetahuinya... aku mencintaimu Sakura, kau wanita yang sangat aku cintai. Aku beruntung bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, karena itu aku tidak akan membuang kesempatan ini. Aku tidak mau lagi bertindak bodoh..." kata-kata Sasuke terhenti ketika Sakura melayangkan pelukannya. Wanita itu menangis, tetapi Sasuke dapat merasakan bahwa itu adalah tangis kebahagiaan, itu adalah tangis dari penantiannya yang begitu mengharu biru.

Sasuke melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Sakura, sedangkan Sakura merangkul leher Sasuke. Pelukan itu terasa amat nyaman bagi Sakura, ini lah yang ia dambakan... ini lah yang ia harapkan... ini lah yang ia impikan selama ini... dan ini lah doanya..

Tuhan maafkan aku yang sempat meragukanmu, ternyata selama ini kau begitu baik terhadapku... mengetahui bahwa ia juga mencintaiku adalah sebuah anugrah yang tak ternilai... sekarang aku tau mengapa Kau memberikan cobaan-cobaan itu kepadaku... aku sadar semua indah pada waktuNya...

Gaara. ia mengintip kemesraan di antara Sasuke dan Sakura dari balik dinding itu. Sekarang ia bisa bernafas lega karena Sakura akhirnya mendapati apa yang ia inginkan. Kini tugasnya untuk menemani Sakura telah selesai, ia mempercayakan wanita itu dalam tangan Sasuke. Ia yakin Sasuke dapat menjaga Sakura sebaik ia dulu pernah menjaganya.

"Saku, tugasku menemanimu sudah selesai, sekarang aku bisa kembali ke Tokyo dengan tenang. Berbahagialah dengan orang yang kau cintai. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu dan aku harap kau juga tidak akan pernah melupakanku lagi kalau suatu saat aku kembali hehe"

With Love,

Sabaku Gaara

Sakura meneteskan air mata ketika membaca baris pertama surat dari Gaara itu, namun kelanjutannya ia tertawa kecil sambil tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dulu saat di bandara. "Gaara arigatou gozaimasu." Ucapnya pelan.

END

Read more: htt


End file.
